


I'm Sure It's Fine

by hobyblack



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Steve mentions he liked Bucky's hair when it was short. Bucky suggests Steve cut it for him. How hard can it be? Written for Happy Steve Bingo Square B5: Bad Haircut.





	I'm Sure It's Fine

Steve ran his hands through Bucky's hair. They were lying together on the couch. "Do you ever think about cutting this?"

"No, why?" Bucky said. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing," Steve said. "It's just a little long. I was remembering your military haircut back in the day."

"Well, if you like it short, let's cut it short," Bucky said.

"Buck... I didn't mean anything by it. Really. It's okay," Steve said.

Bucky got up off of Steve and went and found some scissors. "No, I'm serious. You're right. I look like a hippie. Can you cut my hair?"

"I mean... I could try," Steve said. "But maybe you'd like a hairdresser to do it?"

"I'm sure itt's fine," Bucky said. "How hard can it be to cut hair?"

It turned out, it could be very hard. Steve sat Bucky down in a chair and started cutting, pretending like he knew what he was doing. At first it was easy enough, just cutting off the long pieces. But then when he tried to cut the short hair into some semblance of a style, things started to go awry.

"Almost done?" Bucky asked.

"Uh, yeah," Steve said. "It's going fine," he said, bluffing. He tried to even out the side but it didn't seem to work. One side always seemed to looks shorter no matter how Steve tried to even it out. When Steve realized that Bucky's hair was beyond fixing, he said, "Okay, we're done."

"Can I see?" Bucky asked.

Steve obediantly handed him the mirror, expecting the worst.

"Uh... it looks good. Thanks," Bucky said.

"No, it doesn't," Steve said. "I made you ugly. I didn't even know that was possible."

"Did you just call me ugly?" Bucky asked, laughing. "Steve, it's fine. You're no miracle worker with scissors. Why don't you get a razor in here. We're definitely going to have to shave my head."

Bucky had one last chuckle as he looked in the mirror at the atrocity that was his hair.


End file.
